


Given(Podfic)

by EireiKat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Merlin, First Time, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Size Kink, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireiKat/pseuds/EireiKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gives himself to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given(Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is the first podfic i've ever done. I hope it does the fiction justice. I love it soo much! Don't be afraid to leave criticism and/or tips!! I can use all the help i can get!!! The music used on this podfic is one i discovered on youtube placed on a video called 'Best yaoi kisses' if anyone knows of the artist of this wonderful piece let me know and i'll add credit for them!!

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?2yat6ea17cz6y5t) (60.07MBs) |||  
Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** :1:05:36 ::


End file.
